


Tear in My Heart

by the_hot_voltron_yaoiz



Category: Twenty One Pilots, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 02:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hot_voltron_yaoiz/pseuds/the_hot_voltron_yaoiz
Summary: Keith is having a shitty Monday until the universe throws him a little encounter. :)





	Tear in My Heart

**Sometimes you've got to bleed to know, that you're alive and have a soul.**

 

Keith messed with his hair as he stood in line at some quaint little café. This morning was already tortuous, considering it was a Monday. As if that wasn't reason enough, he woke up 40 minutes after his alarm clock went off, and ran out of toothpaste. His only solution was to chew gum every hour, that was if he had any, which he didn't.        

To explain his reason for sleeping in, he hadn't gone to sleep until 2 a.m, since he was finishing up his portrait due for art the next day. He was quite the artist, but he never did his homework for college at a reasonable time. No piece of art quite like one that was rushed the previous night. 

He snapped from his mental reprimanding for being such a damned procrastinator and resisted the urge to glare at the old lady at the register ordering. Keith was beyond frustrated with the universe at this point. He didn't ask for this shitty day, yet the universe  _ “gifted”  _ him with it anyway. At this point he was practically ripping his hair out rather than messing with it. He stopped messing with his hair and resigned to sighing defeatedly. 

 

 After what was eons, it was finally his turn to order. He ordered a regular coffee since he was in a rush as it was, and prayed to any alien-god-thing out there that his order came soon. His prayers were heard by the alien-god-thing when he received his coffee three minutes later. 

 

**But it takes someone to come around, and show you how.**

He hurriedly left the line after paying and speed walked to the door. That glistening and tantalizing door, within his reach. He grasped the silver handle and pushed it open, hearing a  _ pop!  _ and a liquid being poured. “Well, I want to die now” Keith thought to himself, ready to just slap himself then repeatedly hit his head on a wall for being so stupid. “ _ Seriously? Nearly killing someone with a door, Keith?! Who does that?! “ _ his incredulous mental voice demanded. Keith shook his head in embarrassment and shame before deciding to help whoever he nearly murdered with the door. 

**He's the tear in my heart, I'm alive. He's the tear in my heart, I'm on fire.**

 

He gulped rather dramatically when he saw who he drenched in coffee. He was an attractive person to see. He had brown hair that was short and suited his face, amazing blue eyes the color of the ocean, and a smile that set Keith’s face on fire. “You really fucked this encounter up. “ Keith mentally thought, hoping with every fiber in his being he could stop being gay for one fucking second. “Jesus Fuck, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there and I just-” Keith began, being cut off by a chuckle from the man on the floor. “Chill, I'm not going to stab you for spilling my drink, my dude. It's alright. Just totally killed my outfit is all. “ Keith laughed awkwardly and replied, “Once again, really sorry. Anything I can do to make it up to you?” While he said that he offered the stranger his hand to help him up. “A new set of clothing would be a start I think. “ the blue eyed stranger replied, taking Keith’s hand. “I-uh,I'm Keith” was all he managed as an ever so well spoken introduction. “Lance” the man replied in return shaking his hand and grinning at him. 

 “Well, I'm not going to class today.” Keith thought. And while running after Lance, spending the day with this stranger didn't sound so bad. 

  
**_He's the tear in my heart. Take me higher, than I've ever been._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me if I should extend this fic or leave it as is.


End file.
